ADVENTISIS: LoZ 2060
by Yumi Hamano
Summary: When Shannon Mirror made the program ADVENTISIS to bring Hyrule to life, she never realized the havoc it would cause to be a part of the code! What will Shannon do when dragged into an adventure with her gay ex and his three best friends? ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Program_create: ISIS/$Y34hyrulever.23-SHADOWLINK_toTRIFORCEPOWERACTIVE:=:goddessDIN+FARORE+NAYRU;_unknownerrorforce-toDELETEFOE4000

Program_name_activation_to: ADVENTISIS

Program_commands/ADVENTISIS_to:

SHADOW_LINK- create:being1276TG/FAROREfrac376COMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

HERO- create/retrieve:being1276TG/FAROREfrac375COMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

DELETEFOE- deletebeing/hLVL12+:CONDITION_OF_HARM=SELECTEDCOMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

DEMON- create/retrieve:being2491TG/DINfrac893COMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

BATTERY- chrge=564/ACTIVATE_TRFRCRCHRG=flchrg_ACTIVE:ALWAYS+STATCHCKCOMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

HEAL- DMGEFRAC_DELETE:hLVL_^_to_flLVL=SELECTEDCOMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

PRINCESS- create/retrieve:being6239TG/NAYRUfrac989COMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

LANDSCAPE- createSET=random+people+enemies+wildlife=interactableCOMMANDuser_ADVENTISIS

FINISH_COMMANDSET

ADVENTISIS: SHADOW_LINK

ADVENTISIS: HERO

ADVENTISIS: PRINCESS

ADVENTISIS: DEMON

ADVENTISIS: LANDSCAPE

CREATION TIME=2:00

Begin now?

Y_

N

The woman paused in her furious typing to check the connections before triumphantly clicking on the Y button. For six years she had worked on the code for all the elements in the game to come to life, and now she had a little command module that allowed her to mess with it just enough so that she could be free. Oh, Legend of Zelda was not safe from her any more.

Unfortunately, she didn't give herself total control, no. She let the program ADVENTISIS, which had its own brain, take control of the pure elements of life in Hyrule. ADVENTISIS, it was later noted, liked to play its own games.

Through years of toil, she had made and absorbed so much of the code that she began to be controlled by it. Though it was slowly becoming reality, she herself was a vital part of the program. And when ADVENTISIS saw the command SHADOW_LINK, it decided to play a game with her body. The command said create, but not how… the others said retrieve, but here in the last stages SHADOW_LINK said create only, the woman's last mistake.

The process, mused the super-computer, would at first be slow.

"Good morning! ADVENT craft industries here, bringing life to fantasy since 2060, how may I help you?" Shannon Grey Mirror always answered the portable holo-talk like this before thinking, but she stopped when she realized she was looking at her sister, Mindy. "Oh hi Min, sorry about that… I just finished Project ADVENTISIS and the ADVENT series is stuck in my brain. By the way, how is Project ADVENTSET doing?"

"Ugh, Shannon, you need to get out more! Have some fun and get a real boyfriend… before these intelligent programs start screwing with YOU. Zachary and I are going to see Rocky Horror Picture Show with Lewis tonight, and I know you always liked the oldies… are you gonna come with?" the holo of Mindy was tapping its foot in anger, and Shannon smiled sheepishly. She had been neglecting everyone for a long time, using all her spare moments away from work on her private ADVENT project. ADVENT projects were normally sexist, using male gods as project logos and male intellicomp minds to work with, even though she was their greatest designer. So she launched ADVENTISIS and lost her family.

"Sure, I'll go with. What time?"

"Midnight… like always. Didn't you know that? Oh… and nice new hair by the way."

"Huh?"

"You colored it purple didn't you? The look suits you." Mindy hung up, and Shannon was left flabbergasted.

She was blonde. The realization of something being wrong nipped at her genetically modified (and they had cost TONS of money in service reprogramming to get) hylian ears, and they slicked back in anger.

"ADVENTISIS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"_Nothing, Mistress Shannon. You merely tend to absorb code at an alarming rate. Perhaps a dinner away from developing HYRULE would be necessary?" _ADVENTISIS was always polite, a feature Shannon had embedded in its every action. Oh well.

A full night on the town would be absolutely wonderful.

AN: So that's the first chapter in ADVENTISIS! Hope you like the idea! I do not own Legend of Zelda or Rocky Horror Picture Show, but I can picture Midna watching it, so... do I get credit?


	2. XERTOTHROR and Vincent

AN: Hey, this is Yumi again. I can't help writing more for ADVENTISIS, hehe. It looks like I've found a mix that fits my talents. In this chapter, our range of characters is fleshed out, and we learn how powerful nerds can really be! Or maybe not. For further hints of things to come... well, there was enough in the first chapter.

* * *

XERTOTHROR was an exercise program, and was one of many all designed by the same man. A man who Shannon, being one of the two 'parents' of the intellicomp computers, knew very well.

Actually, he was her ex boyfriend. Her gay ex boyfriend. His name was Vincent Lilac Mura, and he was regarded as the father of modern exercise simulations. Hundreds of thousands of fat people owed him their allegiance. Shannon, a fit and strong young woman, owed no such thing.

"One hundred forty six… one hundred forty seven… step it up Vinnie, or you'll never THINK of landing a blow!" she taunted the man clad in the holographic form of Violet Link, knowing he'd never land a hit. From within her holo of Shadow Link, she was invincible.

"You(pant) are(pant) A LUNATIC!" Vincent was panting to keep up and try to find a way through her defences. "How did you get so strong sitting at a desk all day?!?" Notably, Vincent was the one who had suggested Project ADVENTISIS to her, likely to get her to be less physically inclined so he could finally beat her (though it could just be the fact he was a LoZ fan too). There were five spectators watching them, all of which Shannon knew were taking bets on who would come out on top this time. Clenching her sword tight, she flashed a grin and tried a move straight out of the Four Swords + manga: the crossover was normally given to the color that was her opponent, but she had to figure that Vio learned it from SOMEONE and she had the strength to pull it off.

Vincent, still unable to block that move, fell down in the classic 'I'm dead but not really, just knocked out' pose. Loud grumbles and one whoop of laughter from the audience reached Shannon's ears and she bowed, deactivating the holo on her and on Vincent. Noting he was waking up, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie. That's the 18th time I've pulled that move on you, haven't you come up with a blocking strategy yet?" the amusement in her voice was tempered with concern: the first time she had landed that hit it was with too much force and the holo could only move the damage to his irises, the place where it did the least. The now purple eyed man glared at her, yanking his arm out of her grip.

"Whatever. I'm actually studying your motion, to see how it works. Also, I'm having THROR time my wake up time and your force and see what relation there is." Always the scientist. Shannon giggled madly.

"The crossover is something you gotta FEEL. Don't just go all droll and science-y on it. Sure, we're both big time programmers but that doesn't mean everything has a formula! No wonder you can't get a man."

"HEY. That was low, Shannon. Really low. So low it stuck it's head out of a shadow in CHINA. We all know you're jealous because I DON'T have boys drooling all over me. Aren't you disgusted by them or something?"

"Touché…" the two then walked out of the arena with Shannon's arm draped over Vincent's shoulders, chatting happily as two best friends should. The moment of discord had passed.

In the audience, cash had been forked over to Randi Rose Carmine, who exuberantly hugged Shannon while Vincent's three friends looked on. Shannon, a bit put off from the hugging, could only stiffen up and laugh nervously.

"You did it again, Shannon! You're great! I can't believe those boys still wanted to bet against me when they saw you… and your own sister too!" Randi paused to sick her tongue out at Mindy. "But you showed them! Next time I think you should teach Lewis, George, and Van a lesson PERSONALLY!" the mischevious fire in Randi's eyes made Shannon a bit nervous, but luckily Vincent peeled the hyper young woman off of her. With a silent look of thanks, Shannon sat down next to her sister and stole her soda, drinking most of it in one gulp.

"Hey!"

"Think of it as payback for betting against me. So, Have any of you checked your VIRTUO ADVENT simulators yet?" Shannon grinned at all of them, and Vincent gasped and then squealed in a very out of character way.

"You mean it's done at last?!?" his eyes lit up, and they all backed away. Mindy rolled her eyes, and other than that only Lewis and Van nodded.

"Vincent, Randi, George, Lewis, Van, and Mindy: you will test in strength and then the four that pass will take a tour of the set world with me. Holos will be made for all of us: but be aware that your holo is your body in this world, and any damage to it is transferred to you. Do not die. Furthermore, due to a glitch in programming you may end up as a different gender… don't take it personally. Any change in your gender will not transfer. Those previously marked with a tag will gain their own special form and powers. I called you because all of you are tagged. Vincent, if you will ask THROR to set up the Hyrule Course…" Shannon's speech was absorbed by the group with glee, and suddenly the rec room was transformed into a course of natural Hyrule hazards.

"Let me show you a perfect run."

Shannon had gone through this course before, followed by Vincent, so she knew every riddle, monster, twist and turn. In record time, she made it to the triangular end platform. Vincent completed the course in just a few seconds more.

Randi, oddly enough, managed to fumble through the course almost as fast as Shannon. However, a closer look made it no surprise: her holo was Red Link for a reason. Lewis was just within time bounds, and George followed only a little better. This left Mindy and Van at home… Shannon could see the anger on Van's face as he stormed off.

The head of Geneticorp, Van was not someone to mess with. Using computers AND biological agents, he could turn anyone into anything. Shannon hoped against all hope he didn't take this too personally. Mindy, on the other hand, seemed glad.

"More time alone with Zach for me then~ Have fun!" Shannon then took the time to look around her at the other finalists, and stifled a groan.

She should have known. There was a Red, a Blue, a Green, and Vincent and her. The gang was all here. Wonderful.

ADVENTISIS would be so happy to find she had a whole set to screw with.

* * *

And That's the whole story of that... for now. Next up, a tour through ADVENTISIS programming! What could possibly go wrong with such a colorful crew? I wouldn't know because I don't own Legend of Zelda. But. I do know that Shannon is in for a big surprise.


End file.
